Current technology allows users to easily capture and share content. For example, mobile devices, such as smart phones, are often equipped with cameras that enable users to capture images and/or videos. Users can share the captured images and/or videos with other users via direct messaging, posting to a social networking service, etc. While generating and sharing content may be easier, organizing and managing access to the content remains problematic. Accordingly, improvements are needed.